The invention relates generally to housings of at least two parts which define a hollow space therebetween.
In known housings of two parts, a hollow space is formed between the two parts to accomodate electrical devices which give off heat during operation. When the two parts have different heat expansion coefficients, they thermally expand at different rates, thereby forming a slot therebetween. Dampness penetrates into the hollow space via this slot. Where electrical devices are present, operational interferences may take place.